Escape from St Brutus'
by dumbo-dolly
Summary: It’s the summer before Harry’s final year at Hogwarts but some unforeseen events get Harry into St. Brutus’ center for incurably criminal boys. Can Ron and Hermione get him out before it’s too late? FLAMES ACCEPTED! R&R. My first fic so try and be nice
1. Uncle Bart

Disclaimer- The characters, places, and concept belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just playing around with them.  
  
Summary- It's the summer before Harry's final year at Hogwarts but some unforeseen events get Harry into St. Brutus' center for incurably criminal boys. Can Ron and Hermione get him out before it's too late?  
  
Author's Note ( I know it's....weird and FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!!! Lol I know everyone loves flaming...well at least I do!)  
  
Chapter 1- Uncle Bart  
  
"Remember Harry, you attend St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, that's the story we've told everyone, and you're going to stick by it!" said Vernon Dursley, in a rather harsh voice, to his nephew, Harry Potter.  
  
"If we have anymore of your ma- er...problems, like we did with Aunt Marge, you really will be going there!" bellowed Vernon, his spit flying out of his mouth all over the furniture. The Dursleys despised Harry because of his wizard background and they were just as cautious about saying anything related to magic aloud just as wizards were careful not to mention Voldemort's name.  
  
Harry wasn't blood related to Uncle Bart but he was forced to call him uncle, just like he was forced to address Aunt Marge as though she really was his aunt. Harry shuddered remembering Aunt Marge's last visit when he was thirteen. He had gotten so angry at her insults that his powers caused her to swell up like a balloon. Anymore more underage use of Wizardry, outside of school, would get him in trouble because it certainly wouldn't be his first time.  
  
Uncle Bart was only staying for the weekend luckily, rather than the week that was originally planned.  
  
"However, Uncle Bart is twice as bad tempered as Aunt Marge," Harry reminded himself silently. The first time Harry remembered Uncle Bart visiting was when he was three and Uncle Bart had insisted Harry run up and down the street until he collapsed.  
  
"It's to build character and muscle!" He insisted with a vicious laugh when a neighbour had questioned him. Uncle Bart's last trip wasn't much better either, he spent half the time insulting Harry with words he didn't understand since he was only nine. The other half of the time Harry was locked in his room while Uncle Bart treated the rest of the family to pizza and videos or out to a fancy restaurant.  
  
Harry's train of thoughts vanished as the closing of a car door alerted everyone of someone's arrival. Seconds later the doorbell rang and Petunia ran to answer it, returning later with a man with a grimy smile and broad shoulders, Uncle Bart. 


	2. Sorry

Author's note

I'm becoming terrible with updating my stories but I will update this one and Victim to Victory VERY, VERY soon! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS FOR BOTH STORIES SO SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT!

I'd just like to reply to my reviews because I received them AGES ago and I feel bad for not replying!

SourSchuyler- Yes…I know…Uncle Bart is kind of a lame name…but since it was Aunt Marge I decided to make it Marge and Bart like the Simpsons…I was going to make it Homer but I decided that would be VERY obvious and would sound like they're married…when they aren't (Yes I am a freak)

Squirrelsaretakingovertheworld- Thanks for the compliment and I promise to update soon…This weekend at the latest. I also decided to check out your story and I laughed so hard that I was crying…it was awesome. I too happen to have writer's block so any ideas would be much appreciated. By the way, I love the name!

Niftysweet- I'll definitely make the chapters longer…it was rather pathetically short wasn't it? Also, I completely understand that my characters need to be more…in character…I will take your suggestion about Vernon calling Harry "Boy" and use it for sure.

Greyhound Master- I admit that I was reading POA and this idea suddenly struck me and I realized that people probably wouldn't have done this story yet so it would be original and fresh I guess you could say…but then I seemed to stop writing it so it's not going anywhere at all…I just hope that I can get this story going soon and make a great fic.

KyleGranger- Thanks Kyle Granger…the review is much appreciated.


End file.
